Something New
by Josam
Summary: Une matinée d'un point de vue différent - un petit OS écrit il y a un moment...


**Something New **

**Beta **: Merci Volly pour le titre... pour la correction... et pour gérer mes "idées" lol !  
**Disclamers **: Je n'ai pas gagné au loto... et je n'ai donc pas de droit sur les personnages, malheureusement... *cry*  
**Notes **: J'ai "pondu" cet OS y a déjà un petit moment... mon esprit tordu imagine plein de situations XD

* * *

Vous savez garder votre sang froid. Oui, en y repensant vous êtes restée plus que calme ce matin là …

C'était un jeudi matin, la routine commençait. Biberon, changements de couches, sorties au parc… bref, une journée comme les autres.

Sauf…

_7h02_ pas un bruit dans la maison…

_7h05_ Vous traversez le couloir, la lumière éteinte… entrez dans la chambre de l'enfant, la trouvant endormie… bizarre…  
_  
7h10_ Vous décidez de laisser l'enfant dormir, après tout… ca ne lui fera pas de mal… mais où est sa mère ?

_7h12 _Oh… Vous savez où est sa mère… Vous rougissez, vous avez chaud…

_7h20_ Que faire ? Vous tournez en rond dans le salon… mettre le café en marche ? Vous en aurez besoin, elle aussi…

_7h25_ Un long gémissement atteint votre oreille… mon dieu…

_7h29_ Quel horreur… mais qui à eu l'idée de faire des lits avec des ressorts ? Un célibataire…

_7h38 _L'enfant parle, vous l'entendez converser avec ses peluches. OUF !

_7h45_ Vous êtes dans la cuisine, la fillette dans un bras, un biberon dans l'autre, en somme une matinée normale… sauf…

_8h01_… Un nom parvient à vos oreilles… « HOUSE » Vous n'avez jamais entendu ce nom… Elle semble fâchée… D'autres mots atteignent la cuisine, mais vous ne comprenez pas.

Des pas…

« Marina, je suis désolée… » La jeune femme est devant vous, rouge de honte, en peignoir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi docteur Cuddy »

« Je suis tellement confuse, j'ai raté le réveil… Rachel n'est pas habillée… je suis désolée »

Elle rougit encore plus et vous ne pouvez vous empêchez de sourire… Elle le voit et comme par réflexe baisse la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ne vous en faites pas docteur, je suis contente pour vous ! » Vous êtes surprise de votre propre audace… c'est quand même votre patron! Elle relève la tête, ses yeux croisent les vôtres, elle rit. Ses joues sont roses, ses lèvres pleines, ses cheveux en vrac… elle est superbe.

Vous vous attendez à voir Mr Douglas franchir la porte, pourtant… Un homme grand, mal rasé, les cheveux en vrac, se retrouve devant vous. Il en impose.

« Bonjour » C'est le seul mot que vous arrivez à exprimer… Qui est cet homme ? Il boite ? Vous ne comprenez plus…

« 'lut » répond l'inconnu.

Vous sentez la gêne de votre boss, sans poser de questions vous prenez l'enfant dans vos bras et partez dans la nurserie.

La petite continue de téter, les yeux pleins de sommeil.

Vous n'êtes pas curieuse de nature, non… Pourtant, vous restez attentive à leur conversation.

« House ! Pourquoi vous avez éteint le réveil ? Je le crois pas ! J'ai plus le temps de faire mon yoga, je dois encore… »

« Cuddy… le yoga… pff... je pense que vous avez eu votre dose d'_exercice _pour la matinée ! »

Le bruit de la cafetière et de la bouilloire vous empêche d'entendre le reste de la conversation.

Rachel vous regarde, elle a fini son repas. Il est temps d'aller l'habiller.

Vous arrivez dans le couloir, le spectacle qui s'offre à vous ne cesse de vous étonner…  
Lisa Cuddy, femme ordonnée, propre, limite maniaque… vous ne la reconnaissez pas…

Un soutient gorge sur le meuble du couloir, ce que vous pensez être un string est abandonné à l'orée de la chambre, un t-shirt plutôt masculin sert de tapis devant le pot de fleur… Non… ce carnage ne ressemble pas à la femme qui vous a embauchée il y a un an environ…

Vos yeux doivent être plus qu'expressifs… car quand elle passe dans le couloir pour aller dans la pièce du crime, vous la voyez se jeter sur les indices, un dernier effort pour cacher la vérité…

Lisa Cuddy est une passionnée… une de ses femmes qui, avec l'homme de leur vie, se laissent emporter, se laissent posséder par le désir jusqu'à en oublier les conventions…

Vous bougez enfin quand Rachel dans vos bras s'impatiente, vous vous laissez aller à votre routine…. Comme si de rien…

Trente minutes plus tard, vous êtes à nouveau dans le salon, l'enfant avec vous qui joue à emboiter différents jouets… emboiter… oh mon dieu… vision de l'homme et votre patron…

Elle passe embrasser sa fille, puis se retourne vers vous,

« Marina… je… l'homme grincheux que vous avez aperçu dans la cuisine s'appelle Grégory House, il est… mon…mon… » Elle cherche ses mots. Vous l'aidez.

« J'ai compris docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai » Ou pas, pensez-vous intérieurement.

« Merci Marina… »

Elle vous sourit, ses yeux pétillent comme jamais… Elle rayonne.

Au loin, vous entendez le fameux « House » lui parler. Un bruit distinctif d'échange de salive vous parvient. Beurk…

La porte claque… votre journée continue… avec pour différence votre sourire qui ne cesse de s'étendre.

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

Je voulais changer de point de vue sur leur relation... Vous en pensez quoi ?

Je posterai peut être mes autres créations... mais je suis pas douée avec le site XD


End file.
